A Phantom and His Enigma
by LolitaX
Summary: Cam Veroi is a young historian who encounters the Phantom when he attends his first opera performance. It is a shock at first but the historian finds that the Opera Ghost is more than he seems. A slight twist in later chapters. REALLY. ErikOC


**Note:** As you all may know, we cannot own characters created by others (famous others). Oh, that is such a pity. Anyway, no characters

involved in "_The Phantom of the Opera"_ belong to me. I only own the characters who you have never heard of. Yes, and if you are an Erik fan I'm

sure you want to own him too. I feel your pain. It's not a love triangle! It's a SQUARE! **:O **This is kind of an **experimental** story so , and!

There will be slight confused gayness. I'm sorry if you oppose homosexuality, but it will all change in later chapters; REALLY! So please, do not

hurt me or flame. Thank you.

**LolitaX: (Got lost looking for something) Hmmm. Where'd that thing go? (Looks around)**

**Erik: Who are you? What are you doing here? (Looks angry)**

**LolitaX: (Glances up at him) Uh, bonjour. Uh, como estas-oh wait wrong language uh...Damn, why did I fall asleep in French! Uh, gotta go! (Runs)**

**Erik: I don't think so! (Pulls a lever and gates fall in front of Lolita)**

**LolitaX: Oh man… (Screwed) As I run for my life please enjoy! **

--

It was morning and Cam Veroi was walking down the market street. He had pulled on a black frock coat on along with matching trousers and his

favorite flat cap, he didn't want to look business like; he hated that. He had short dark brown hair that hung over his bright blue eyes. He was a

fairly appealing young man in his early twenties, though he had a boyish look that made him look younger than he was. Some would even

mistake him for a woman. Cam was very well known for his studies of different histories and cultures in different countries. He was a talented

young man with a taste for knowledge.

---

Cam wasn't usually seen on the streets of Paris; he was known to be locked up in a library of some sort and studying until his eyes bled. No,

today he was exploring the variety of gadgets and gismos up for sale by the foreign vendors. He enjoyed listening to the vendors explain the

history of the objects they sold. It fascinated him, to learn so much about customs of other cultures and races. It wasn't the same as reading

about it (he would be able to write notes in his journal), but the vendors did make it seem a bit more interesting.

---

"Good morning, Cam!" a youthful boy called from behind him. Cam whirled around and watched the boy run to him. "Good morning, Darren, how

are you and your mother doing?" he asked, kneeling down and ruffling the young boy's dark blond hair. Darren laughed and fixed his ruffled

hair. "Well, we're doing well. We've made a name for ourselves! The best pastries on the block!" he explained excitedly. Cam smiled and patted

his shoulder. "That's great! Why don't we go and see your mother. How about it, Darren, will you take me to see her?" he asked standing up

and placing his hand on his head. "Sure, let us go," he complied taking his hand and leading his toward the bakery.

--

They both entered and heard a bell ring. "I like that," Cam commented. Darren smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Interesting idea isn't

it?" Cam laughed and ruffled his hair again. "Uh, yes, but it wasn't your idea." Darren blushed from embarrassment. "Uh, of course," he said

softly. Cam shook his head and rang the bell on the front counter. "Ring, ring, oh, Mrs. Levitt! A customer is here to taste your delicious

pastries!" he called out and smiled as Darren ran behind the counter, took out a stool and stood on it. "Yes, may I help you?" the boy asked

mockingly. "Ah, sooo, you're a woman now, eh, Darren? Oh, not even a woman, a young girl is more like it." Cam said behind his hand; he was

trying hard not to laugh. Darren grew red and turned around. "You're so insensitive, Cam!" he cried trying to wipe his blush away. "Aw, come

now! I didn't mean anything by it and wiping your face isn't going to make it go away, it'll only make you redder!" Cam burst out laughing,

holding his abdomen and gripping the edge of the counter.

---

"Ah, teasing my little Darren again? You are so humorous, like always." Cam wiped the tears from his eye and straightened his posture and

looked at a woman in her early thirties, who came out of the little kitchen in the back. "It's so nice to see you again Cam. So what brings you to

my bakery?" the woman asked with a warm smile on her face. "It is good to see you as well, Mrs. Levitt. I'm so happy you're getting along in the

city just fine and I just stopped by because I wanted to test one of these wonderful pastries I keep hearing about!" Cam replied throwing his

arms around the woman. Mrs. Levitt let out a small chortle and wrapped her arms around Cam. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"May I have a free sample?" Cam asked chuckling. Mrs. Levitt shook her head. "You are so silly! Fine, come into the back. I have baked some fresh delicacies," Mrs. Levitt instructed and pushed his into the back. Darren scrambled off his stool and followed them.

--

They entered the kitchen and a sweet aroma filled their lungs. "It's smells amazing!" Cam exclaimed. Darren pulled on Cam's black frock coat. He

looked back at the young boy. "What is it Darren?" "Why do you always wear that hat? I'm just very curious, Cam, because it is so faded and

tattered. You can afford a new one," the boy said quietly, looking down at the floor. Cam smiled and patted his head. "I wear it because it

belonged to my father. I don't want to part with it. Ever," Cam answered.

---

Cam and Darren ventured toward the back of the kitchen while Mrs. Levitt was distracted by the contents in the oven. "Anything I should know

about before I'm sent to my demise by your mother for being over here?" Cam asked Darren as he rummaged through a drawer. "No! Nothing

to worry about Cam, Mother loves you and would never do anything to scold you. You are a precious friend of ours," Darren grinned and dug

deeper into the drawer."What are you looking for, boy?" Cam inquired, looking over the boy's shoulder. "Ah-hah, found them!" Darren exclaimed

puling three pieces of paper out. "Found what? Oh for God's sake Darren, what have you found?" the older man pressed and squinted at the

fine calligraphy on the papers. He gasped.

--

"Are those-"

"Yes Cam! I've been saving from the extra jobs I've taken on around the square. Do you think she'll like my surprise for her?" Darren held the papers to his chest and looked up at Cam

for guidance. Cam smiled and took the boy's hands into his.

"She'll love it. She's wanted to go to one, hasn't she?"

Darren looked down and nodded. "Well, yes," he responded quietly. Cam's smile grew. "Well, then I'm sure she'll be glad you got them for her.

But why do you have three?" The younger boy looked up from the floor. "It's so you can go with us." Cam's eyes widened. "Really? Well, that's

very kind of you, Darren. Let's show your mother your surprise."

---

Darren walked up to his mother, who was placing a tray of cookies on the counter, and pulled the back of her skirts. She turned around, a little

surprised. "Darren? What is it dear?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Darren looked into his hands, where his present lay. He looked

back to Cam who only nodded his head in response. Little Darren turned back to his mother and took a deep breath. "Uh, mother, I've been

working really hard to get these for you," he finally said, holding out the tickets to the Paris Opera. Mrs. Levitt gasped and held her hands over

her mouth. "Oh my goodness, Darren, are those tickets to-" she was speechless. Her son nodded and smiled, "You're birthday was coming

soon, so I wanted to give you something special." The grateful mother placed a hand on her chest. "Oh Darren, you're one of the sweetest sons

of God's kingdom," she complimented, pulling her son into a sweet embrace.

---

Darren placed the tickets in his mother's hands when they pulled apart from each other. "Oh, there are three; is one for our guest here?" she

nodded toward Cam. "Yes, mother, I hope you don't mind..," Darren trailed off. The woman laughed and shook her head. "Of course I don't

mind. Actually, I'd love it if he could join us." She looked up at the young man. Cam had an indescribable expression on his face. He did not want

to go, but if his friend insisted on it, so he assumed he had no choice. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "I would take pleasure in joining

you to the Opera, Mrs. Levitt."

--

_**A few days ago…**_

_It was around the beginning of dinner hour when Cam descended down the stairs of his apartment. "Monsieur Veroi, where are you going at this _

_hour?" a middle-aged maid asked him as she helped him with his coat and hat. "Oh, me? Well, I promised Monsieur Landri I'd meet him at his _

_residence around this time. I studied into the hour and I'm already behind schedule! I must hurry!" he explicated and dashed out the door. "Rest for _

_the time being, Mme. Delilah! Don't wait up; I expect I'll be home late!" he called out from down the street hurry around the corner and out of sight. _

_Delilah stood there trying to process the events in her head but left it as it was. "He is such an odd boy," she muttered to herself and closed the door behind her._

_----  
_

_Monsieur Albert Landri was an old childhood friend of Cam's and he had recently bought the Paris Opera. Landri had invited him to his home to celebratethis accomplishment. Landri had always admired the pieces that were performed in the Paris Opera. It was his fascination, similar to Cam's fascination in history, only it was in art and performance._

_----  
_

_Cam raced down the street, pulled out his pocket watch and glanced down at it. "Damn," he swore and quickened his step. It was a quarter past eight _

_when he reached the Landri household. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He bent over and held his hip, taking in short breathes. He fixed _

_his posture when he heard the door latch click. "Yes?" a woman peered through a small crack of the door. "I am Monsieur Cam Veroi; Monsieur Landri _

_was expecting me..," he said, slightly embarrassed that he was late by almost thirty minutes. "Oh, Monsiuer Veroi, please come on in. Monsieur Landri _

_is in the dining hall. This way, if you'd please," the woman invited him in and led him down a vast hall decorated in red and gold. His widened with _

_amazement. "Would you like me to take your coat and hat?" the woman asked him, pulling him out of his trance. "What, oh, no, I will keep them. _

_Thank you, though." She pointed him towards a door and he walked into the dining hall. The artwork of the ceiling was exquisite. It was as magnificent _

_as Leonardo da Vinci's work. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind him asked as he explored the dining hall. Cam turned around, startled. When he saw _

_who it was he laughed and held out his hand to his old friend. "You always had a superior taste in décor my friend." Landri took Cam's hand into both of _

_his and squeezed it tight. _

_----  
_

"_It's been too long, Cam."_

"_Yes, Albert, it has been too long."_

_----  
_

_The two companions sat down at the table before them. "Cam my boy, you've grown! And I thought you would turn out to be a weak and frail young _

_man," ragged Landri as his maid poured them both some fresh white wine. "Yes, and you have been sadly mistaken! Haha! I'm quite a well built man," _

_Cam responded. Landri poked his friend with a fork. "Are you now? Hah, you haven't changed a bit with your fibs, Cam. Always a joker, you were. _

_Though it never did get you into much tribulation, did it?" Landri asked after taking a sip of his wine. Cam held his glass to his lips. "No, but I was _

_taught to love history, as like you were taught to love art," he said quietly taking a swig of his own wine. "Ah yes. Your foster father, your mentor; he _

_was such a splendid man. I pray he is well in Heaven above where the angels look over him," Landri closed his eyes and bent his head down. "Yes," _

_Cam agreed. Landri opened his eyes and looked up, holding his glass up high. "Let us give a toast to the man who made Cam who he is now!" Landri _

_glanced at Cam, a twinkle in his eye. Cam chuckled silently, smiled and held his glass up as well. "To Demetri Veroi!" Landri called to the Heavens _

_excitedly. "To Demetri Veroi!" Cam echoed and he tapped his glass against Landri's. _

_----  
_

_They had a delicious dinner of __**Coq Au Vin**__ and they enjoyed catching up with each other after being apart for years. The night flowed past them slowly _

_and Landri proposed that they enjoy a walk in the evening night. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, we're both drunk," Cam pointed out. Landri _

_waved his hand and laughed. "No, no. We are perfectly safe. We'll just stroll in my garden. Now come, Cam! I must tell you something!" Landri insisted _

_and he led Cam into his garden. Cam was amazed by the beautiful fragrance that arose from the flowers; he was even more amazed when he saw the _

_fountain in the center of the garden. "Of course you'd have a fountain," Cam chuckled and sat on its edge. It's all so beautiful," he whispered as he _

_looked up into the sky. Landri took a seat next to him and looked up as well. "Yes, old friend. I'm glad you came today..," Landri trailed off. "What is the _

_matter?" Cam looked at him and smiled. Landri met his companion's eyes and lifted his flat cap from his head. Cam looked him over, his face written _

_with confusion. Landri gently pulled back the hair that fell past Cam's eyes. "I've missed you so much, Cam." _

--

(Author's note: The flashback kind of is the explanation to why Cam did not want to go to the Opera. So yeah, if you were confused about that, there's your answer.)

The recollection of it all had made Cam so confused. His friend whom which he haven't seen in a while had _confessed_ his undying love to him;

although, he did not truly say that aloud, Cam concluded that Landri was _implying_ the idea of it. He was only twenty-two years old and all this

idea of _love_ confused him. Why had his friend confessed to him now? Cam let out a deep sigh. "Why me?" he muttered to himself, running a

hand through his hair in frustration. Trying to get his mind off of the situation, Cam drowned his mind in knowledge.

---

He was visiting the local library and was currently reading a documentary of Persia; he was studying about their culture, religions, and lifestyle.

'Ah, knowledge, to me, soothes the mind,' he thought as he flipped the pages of his book. He quickly scanned a page a particular Persian

prophet known as Zoroaster. Cam read on; this Zoroaster had pulled him into interest, "According to the teachings of Zoroaster, it is light that

overcomes deceit, lying, ambiguity, and manipulation - all those things that lurk in the darkness. Much of this darkness exists because, like

creatures blind to the splendor that surrounds us, we live in a flattened universe devoid of all its bounty. We do not see, as Zoroaster taught,

that there is "beingness" in matter. Through this atonement to the prophet Zoroaster, we enter into a resonance with the one true being who

is concealed behind the appearance of all the wondrous, myriad forms of material reality."

---

Cam closed the book and opened his journal. "Interesting," he mumbled as he noted on a blank page what he had just read, "Very interesting."

He was reaching for another book when he heard his name from behind him. "Cam!" the voice said a loud, yet hushed tone. Said man turned

around and saw Darren Levitt gesturing to him to come to his side. Cam raised an eyebrow and stood up, strolling over to the young boy. He

kneeled down and whispered, "What is it, Darren?" Darren smiled and pulled Cam's sleeve. "You mustn't be in here! You must get ready for the

Opera!" Cam's shoulders slumped at the thought of the Opera. "It is today?" he asked. Darren nodded. "Yes! I told you that the day before!

Now come on, we must get you home to get ready!" the young boy pulled Cam away, leading him to his house.

---

When they arrived at his front step, Cam had an expression on his face that clearly showed he was not enjoying this. "Come, now Cam! My

mother is waiting for us!" Darren laughed and knocked on the door. They waited a few moments before Delilah opened the door for them. "Oh

Monsieur Veroi and little Darren, hurry inside! It is frigid out there!" the middle-aged woman shuffled them inside and took their coats. "I'll be up

in my room, getting ready for the _Opera,_" Cam informed Delilah and ascended up the stairs with Darren at his heel. They arrived at his room and

entered. "You've been busy, haven't you, Cam?" Darren asked as he scanned the room; it was a mess. There were papers scattered

everywhere on the floor, books were piled in every corner, and ink was spilt on the carpet. Cam laughed and began digging under a pile of

papers. "You can never be too busy, Darren. Now help me find my wardrobe."

--

Author's Note: Yay! They're going to the Opera! Will they meet Erik? Will this be a crazy love square?

YES, YOU CAN COUNT ON IT! Hahaha. Anyways please tell what you thought and tell me how I can improve my writing! Thank you!:(

Review? Thank you!

**-LolitaX**


End file.
